


诺亚（Noah） 04

by laokeng



Series: 诺亚（Noah） [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gotham, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng





	诺亚（Noah） 04

杰罗姆带着诺亚混进了马戏团，找了一个不被人发现又视野良好的角落，看着台上小丑滑稽的演出。杰罗姆顺手拐来爆米花和汽水，塞到诺亚的怀里。诺亚惊奇的看着这些东西，“这是什么？”  
“爆米花和汽水，”杰罗姆解释，略带尴尬的解释，“今天晚上的晚饭，我，呃，我没有留吃的。”  
“没事，我没吃过，甜甜的，真好吃。”  
诺亚贪吃的样子让杰罗姆看得入迷，他盯着诺亚，浅浅的笑着。不远处的黑暗里，一双深邃的眼睛死死的盯着这一切。  
爆米花和汽水对于诺亚来说仿佛新大陆一般。阿尔弗雷特从来不会提供这些垃圾食品。他总是精心的准备各种好吃又好看的食物。在食物这方面，阿尔弗雷特根本不像一个英国人。诺亚不由自主的想到，自己离家出走这件事，会让阿尔弗雷特有多难过。他开始担心，开始愧疚，开始难过。  
杰罗姆见他蔫蔫的样子，以为他是累了。轻轻的拍着诺亚的肩膀，他将人带到他在马戏团的房车里。有小又窄的空间，破布帘子隔开了卧室和某种意义上的“厨房”，脏乱的盘子，食物残障到处都是。杰罗姆有些尴尬，手忙脚乱的收拾东西，“呃，这就是我住的，呃地方。”  
杰罗姆的尴尬，诺亚全部看在眼里，“没事，这很好。很温馨。”  
杰罗姆有些意外，他用力抿着嘴，盯着诺亚直看。他不确定对方的话是不是只是礼貌的客气。犹豫许久，他才开口：“谢谢。”  
诺亚掀起帘子，里面还有一个帘子，他惊讶的看向杰罗姆。杰罗姆弓着背，颓然的靠着餐桌，“建议你不要碰，也不要掀起这个帘子。左边是我的床，右边是我哥哥的。你可以和我挤一张床。”他拉下床，将诺亚举到床上去。就在这个时候，他听到了诺亚肚子的叫声。尴尬瞬间被打破。他笑了，笑出声了。扬起的嘴角弯成了一枚新月，亮亮的眼睛仿佛蕴含着星光。  
“在这儿等我，我去给你找点吃的。不管听到什么看到什么都不要出声，不要去看，答应我好嘛？”杰罗姆不安的吩咐着。诺亚乖巧的点点头。  
“睡吧，睡着就不饿了，我一会儿就回来。”杰罗姆给诺亚盖上毯子，离开了。  
诺亚闭上眼睛，缩在毯子里等待着杰罗姆。黑暗有种神奇的能力，能让人昏昏欲睡，放松警惕。不一会儿，他就陷入美梦中。  
没多久，他就被摇醒。睁开惺忪的睡眼，看到杰罗姆的脸，他迷迷糊糊的爬起来，“杰罗姆，你带吃的回来了吗？”  
“杰罗姆”一愣，眼睛瞬间变得深邃，转而又恢复清明，“对不起，我没找到。”  
眼前这个“杰罗姆”，让诺亚觉得不舒服，一种说不出的不舒服。他不由自主的问：“杰罗姆？是你吗杰罗姆？”  
这话说出口，连诺亚自己都惊呆了。他为什么会有这种想法。对面的“杰罗姆”笑出声，“好吧，被你识破了，我是他哥哥，杰罗麦。到我床上来吧，给你看个好东西。”  
杰罗麦也不等诺亚的回答，就硬抱着他上了自己的床，拉上隔间窗帘。他紧紧的把诺亚抱在怀里。这弄得诺亚很不舒服，仿佛被一条蛇紧紧缠住一样，挣脱不了。  
诺亚试着转移话题：“你还没告诉我什么好东西呢？”  
杰罗麦神秘一笑，“到时间就会出现了。”正说着，车门就被砰地一声打开了。杰罗麦迅速的捂上了诺亚的嘴，不让他出声。  
“耐心点，马上就会有好戏看了。”  
门口传来一对男女的声音。  
女：“你太急了，就不能去床上吗？！”  
男：“小贱货，要求真多。”  
污言秽语伴着脚步声跌跌撞撞的进来了。杰罗麦按着诺亚的脑袋，迫使他看向帘子后面。他用身体压制着诺亚。揉着手里软软的黑发，他凑到诺亚的耳边，像蛇吐信一般轻吐着气息，“好戏开始了。”  
诺亚透过帘子的缝隙看到里面正在上演的激情的大戏，听到阵阵作响直戳耳膜的碰撞声。说不出的感觉在血液中，伴着心脏的起搏一下一下刺激着他的神经。他的身体不由自主的在发抖。  
“很刺激是不是？”杰罗麦问完，就学着帘子后面的一对，伸出舌头开始描摹诺亚耳朵的轮廓，脖颈，甚至是开始缓缓的将手探进他的衣服。  
杰罗麦的手很冰，诺亚再一次感觉到那种被蛇缠上的窒息感。他开始不安的挣扎，想要摆脱这种可怕的感觉。杰罗麦显然不想放过他，一只手紧紧的捂着他的口鼻，另一只手肆无忌惮的游移着。诺亚剧烈挣扎起来，尽一切所能的逃离这冰冷，逃离这窒息，逃离来自内心深处的恶心的感觉，逃离胸腔传来的刺痛。  
吸进肺部的空气越来越少，窒息的感觉越来越重，诺亚渐渐放弃了抵抗，软软的倒在杰罗麦的怀里。杰罗麦把他悄悄移到对面的床上，清理所有痕迹，悄无声息的退出去了。


End file.
